


Explosions

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Riker is off duty because of the flu when the Enterprise is attacked.





	Explosions

The entire ship rocks with the force of the explosion. 

He’s not entirely sure how he’s still in bed, with the red alert lights flashing all throughout the ship, including his room, even if the alarms going off in the hallway are muffled through the door. 

“Riker to the Bridge,” he says, finding his shoes and putting his com-badge on his chest.

“Commander Riker, you are ill,” Data answers.

“I know that, Data, but what’s going on? Where’s the captain? He should be on the Bridge during red alert.”

“The captain is currently in negotiations with the vessel that is currently attacking us.”

“And what was that explosion?”

“The captain has told me I am not to tell you about the actions taken on the bridge until you are well enough to return to active duty.”

“Data--” 

“Are you asking me to go against the captain’s direct order, Commander Riker?”

“Data, please.”

“The ship is not in immediate danger, Commander, return to your quarters and rest.”

“The ship is at red alert, I don’t think it’s possible for me to rest at this point.”

Another explosion rocked the ship. “Data…”

“It may be prudent to make your way towards the evacuation routes, Commander.” Data terminated the com connection.

“Shit,” Riker murmured as one more explosion shook the ship, throwing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious just inside the door of his own quarters just as the alarm started ringing out through the entire ship.


End file.
